My Ripper is the Centerfold
by Eltrut07
Summary: AU where Klaus didn't dagger Rebekah during the 20's or his other siblings and he has yet to find a doppelganger to break the curse...What happens when Klaus spots a certain someone in a dirty magazine...


Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the song or lyrics to Centerfold.

A/N: This idea kept popping in my head...I had to get it out, it kind of ran away with me but the song is Centerfold by J Geils Band if you want to listen to it :)

* * *

Klaus could not believe what he was forced to do. He stalked through the door, ignoring the old man that cheerfully greeted him. Normally he was nothing but nice to strangers, but he had no patience right now. His world was spinning, completely thrown off track from what he had discovered just an hour before.

He walked in to the aisle, slowing down as he approached what he was looking for. His eyes glided through all the titles, his heart beating already anticipaing what his eyes woould soon be soaking in. The urge to growl bubbled in him as he was unable to locate it. He heard someone walk up to him and he snarled at the young girl, who squeaked and took a step back. He took a deep breeath, noticing from her attire that she worked at the bookstore. He changed his facial expression in to something more inviting, charming even.

The girl slowly un-tensed her body and flashed him a tentative smile. "Can I help you find something?" she asked The fact that he was about to ask a tiny human girl for help was not lost on him.. He held back the desire to sink his fangs in to her and instead put on a sheepish smile deciding to play the embarassed fool.

"I am looking for a magazine,"

"Well obviously." The girl giggled and Klaus grinded his teeth, barely concealing his anger at being interrupted. The girl raised her eyebrows and looked at the magazines he had just been gazing at. The girl raised her eyebrows, expecting him to finish.

"Play Girl." he said, ducking his head to hide his smirk. The girl looked up, her cheeks turning red and noticing how he ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Oh well, I think you mean Play Boy, they are right here. We keep them up so that kids don't see them." Klaus noticed the magazine now. But he shook his head at the girl as she shoved the magazine with scantily clad women on it at him.

"No I assure you I want the one I said." He said with more bite. The girl furrowed her brows, maybe he didn't understand what the one he wanted was.

"But that one is for girls, its filled with..." the girl trailed off as the handsome stranger gave her a look. "...Men." She snapped her mouth shut and turned red. She shouldn't have been so surprised, he was too good looking and well dressed. She bit her lip. "Actually we are all out." She averted her gaze, no longer able to keep eye contact with the man that she had just insulted.

"I was told this store would have it," Klaus said, not wanting to be reminded that this was his fourth stop. He did not want to admit that he was getting desperate.

"We did, but apparently some new hottshot is in it and it flew off the shelves immediately.. We are getting a new shipment in a few days." She scratched the back of her neck, looking to the left, hoping to find a new customer to assist. She heard the man's frustrated sigh and she cautioned a glance, flinching from his furious stare. Gone was the shy, embarrassed and charming man from before.

"A few days?" He asked, so softly but with fury laced in his tone. The girl shrugged, taking a few steps back, ready to call her manager over.

"We dont stock many to begin with. You can try down the street they always have a large stock." Klaus bit back the urge to rip this girls head off and turned abruptly and stalked out of the store. The girl stood still for a moment, watching the scary albeit gorgeous man fly out of the store. She sighed and turned, ready to go assist someone else but hesitated first, taking out the page she had ripped from her previously purchased magazine.

She ran her fingers dow the man's abs and sighed, folding the picture up and putting it back in her pocket. She couldn't blame the irate stranger, this man was worth the effort.

He walked down the street and stopped, staring at the tasteless sex store. HE closed his eyes. This day was steadily tuning in to a nightmare. All he wanted was to get the magazine and then get on the road. He glared at the store front as he purposely strode in to it, wishing he had never set foot in his sister's room.

**_Does he walk? Does he talk?_**

**_Does he come complete?_**

**_My homeroom homeroom angel_**

**_Always pulled me from my seat_**

**_He was pure like snowflakes_**

**_No one could ever stain_**

**_The memory of my angel_**

**_Could never cause me pain_**

**_Years go by I'm lookin' through a girly magazine_**

**_And there's my homeroon angel on the pages in-between_**

"I am bored." Klaus ignored Kol and continued his sketch. "Let's go do something Nik."

"Go bother Rebekah." He was uninterested in spending time with his younger brother today, not in the mood to clean up his mess.

"I would brother, but sister has been obsessing over her silly little prom and the last thing I fancy is getting stuck picking out what color she should wear. She's gone mad, Nik."

"I heard that." Rebekah entered the room glaring at Kol. "I have to go to the store, come with me." She turned and walked out the door, not sparing either of the brothers a second glance. Kol shot up from the couch, wanting to do anything but sit around while Nik was being dull.

"Should I bring you back a bite to eat?" Nik shook his head and dismissed Kol with a flick of his wrist. He sat on the couch and continued to draw, his mind relaxing. As an original vampire he rarely had to sleep but he found it rewarding to mindlessly draw to give himself a break.

His phone started vibrating, breaking the calm silence of the house. "Yes Rebekah?" he asked his sister impatiently. He wished his siblings could give him ten minutes of quiet. Thoughts of the coffins lying in the attic ran through his mind but after what happened last time he decided to refrain...for now.

"Go to my room and take a picture of my dress."

"Last I checked I do not take orders from you." He stood up and began walking to her room anyway. "Is there any particular reason you have me doing such a mundane task?"

"Because she's a romantic twit." Nik heard what he imagined was Rebekah hitting Kol after his comment. "I need to get shoes, I don't like the ones I picked out." Nik rolled his eyes as he entered Rebekah's room, his eyes glancing at the large walk in closet she had, devoted to just her shoes. He knew from experience not to comment on how his sister spent her money, besides he himself had a large wardrobe over the the dress he took his phone and snapped a picture of it, sending it to Rebekah and putting it exactly where he found it, not wanting to listen to her whine of it being out of place.

"Excellent." Rebekah said and then hung up the phone. He was mildly annoyed at his sister's lack of appreciation. How was it that he was the most powerful creature and yet he still did his sister's bidding. He began to walk out of her room but stopped when he saw something poking out from underneath his sister's pillow.

He was not one to keep his siblings' privacy, none of them kept anything too private as it was a difficult thing to do amongst a house filled with original vampires. Rebekah hadn't had anything too scandalous recently and he couldn't deny that he had been waiting for the moment that she did something to cause a ruckus. He pulled the object out from under the pillow and sneered when he saw it was a play girl. He never took much stock in dirty magazines or common stimulants that humans used to satisfy their carnal pleasures. Whenever he was in the mood he went out and found someone in the flesh to be with.

He rolled his eyes at his sister's bad taste and picked the pillow up to put the magazine down. The magazine opened as it hit the bed and Klaus glanced at it as he put the pillow back but then froze. He blinked his eyes, he had dealt with hallucinations and felt as though this had to be one. As he reopened his eyes and glanced back at the magazine he realized that what he was seeing was actually real.

_**My blood runs cold**_

_**My memory has just been sold**_

_**My angel is the centerfold**_

_**Angel is the centerfold**_

His eyes took in every glorious detail. Worn Frye boots followed by faded jeans slung low on lean hips. He unconsciously ran his tongue over his bottom lip as his eyes continued up, focusing on the toned abdominal muscles and moving up to the strong jaw. He stopped for a moment on the beautiful captivating forrest green eyes, still as enchanting as they had been over a hundred years ago. Lastly he smirked as he took in the hair atop his head, different from what it used to be but still so eye-catchingly bizarre.

Overall he took in the picture of the shirtless man, standing with his hands in his belt loops, pulling the jeans down and teasing the audience with a glimpse of the deep V's that led to what Klaus imagined was a particularly fantastic treat. The man somehow was able to pull off boyish innocence while also starting a fire in his loins with his burning gaze.

A million questions started flying through his head...But he could not think straight. All that he could see, all that he could think about was the absolute perfection that was printed in front of him. Memories hit him like bricks, hitting him full force and astounding him with all of the feelings this one picture brought back. He closed his eyes and breathed, remembering the days of liquor, blood and jazz and of course, Stefan Salvatore.

_**Slipped me notes under the desk**_

_**While I was thinkin' about his dress**_

_**I was shy I turned away**_

_**Before he caught my eye**_

Stefan had been Rebekah's newest conquest. He did not think much of the man she talked about endlessly, he had yet to meet him and he had no desire to. But his sister could be quite persistent and eventually he acquiesced and agreed to meet the vampire with the weird hair. Of course he had no idea how his life would change from the moment he saw the man.

Nik had hated him instantly. Rebekah presumed he was jealous, afraid some other man was stealing her attention but that was a simple ploy, to ensure that his sister did not know the truth. The truth that whenever Stefan was around he became entranced by the vampire.

And hard.

Extremely hard.

Stefan would come over with Rebekah, all smiles and cocky demeanor, flipping hiss hair to the side and flashing a grin at Nik. He would scowl at the young vampire, pretend to be disgusted by his sister's lack of taste. In reality he was imagining Stefan under the table with his mouth wrapped around him.

Rebekah would often go dance on her own, talk to Gloria or any other man that she believed would make Stefan jealous. Little did his sister realize that Stefan barely glanced at her ill attempts to enrage him. Instead he would reach his hand under the table, lightly squeeze Nik's leg, thigh, hand, knee...anything he coul reach while hidden from the protection of the liked to fantasize that Stefan did this as foreplay...as a way to encourage Nik to ravish him. He knew that they were purely innocent though.

He had soon learned that Stefan was very hands on. He needed to constantly be touching someone. Nik had been outraged at first, he despised people touching him. He soon realized that it was just how Stefan was, and not just with him with everyone. So while Stefan may have just been grabbing Nik's leg after making a joke or pointing out his next meal, out of habit as he did with friends, Nik would imagine it meant so much more. He would picture Stefan throwing caution to the wind and moving his hand firmly across his thigh towards his lap. He would imagine the young vampire pleasing him in a matter of ways. And of course he fantasized about the naughty things he would do to Stefan in return.

And after a while Stefan would pause, stopping from telling Nik one of his latest ripper kills and raise an eyebrow, staring at the original. Nik would avoid his gaze, staring out at the dance floor, watching his sister laugh and twirl around without a care in the world while he sat here thinking of the many ways he could please her lover. Stefan would stare at him for a moment longer and then shrug, continuing on about the person whose head he ripped off last. And Nik would listen, wishing that they were alone...and naked.

_**I was shakin' in my shoes**_

_**Whenever he flashed those baby-blues**_

_**Something had a hold on me**_

_**When angel passed close by**_

_**Those soft and fuzzy sweaters**_

_**Too magical to touch**_

_**Too see him in that negligee**_

_**Is really just too much**_

He had thought that Stefan was just a passing fancy. It was not too often that a man caught his attention and Stefan's beauty and charm had hit Nik like a wooden bullet to the chest the first moment he had seen him. He assumed that after he became accustomed to the vampire's devastatingly good looks his infatuation would subside.

He was painstakingly aware that every day his feelings continued to grow stronger. He would listen, sitting eagerly at the edge of his seat as Stefan spoke. He watched with narrowed eyes, jealousy consuming him as he would watch Stefan flirt and dance with Rebekah. Many a night he stood over his sister as she slept, dagger poised and ready to be stabbed in to her.

He never did it, he knew that locking his sister away would not help the feeling in his chest. Even if his sister was not around, it was not safe for him to feel this way about Stefan, or anyone for that matter. At any point Mikael could walk through the door and while he was fast enough to escape, Stefan was still a baby vampire and would easily be taken down by his father.

Nik looked up as he heard Stefan's laugh, carried to him from across the room as he was playing a game of cards with some gentlemen across the way. He stared as Stefan threw his head back, his hair falling softly out of place and his eyes closing in mirth his laughter filled the room. Nik honed in on the man's neck, the desire to lick it bubbled through him and he clenched his fist, trying to remind himself that he was 900 years old, he was not some horny teen.

Stefan's eyes snapped to his and Nik's heart skipped a beat as the vampire slowly smiled and then winked at the original before turning back to his game. His body was buzzing. He closed his eyes, leaning back in to the booth and wishing that he could get the vampire out of his mind.

He couldn't. Day after day Stefan was everywhere. Day after day he aroused Nik to the point where he would flee, desperately seeking someone to help him satisfy his more carnal desires. Klaus dead heart beat painfully against his rib cage as he continued to stare down at the provocatively dressed vampire. After all the years that he had thought of him, all of the times in the twenties when he had imagined what Stefan would look like without clothes, the sight of it now was overwhelming. He cursed, slamming the magazine shut and throwing it on the bed, the sight of his ripper staring so wantonly up at him was too much.

_**It's okay I understand**_

_**This ain't no never-never land**_

_**I hope that when this issue's gone**_

_**I'll see you when your clothes are on**_

_**Take you car, Yes we will**_

_**We'll take your car and drive it**_

_**We'll take it to a motel room**_

_**And take 'em off in private**_

Thoughts of what Stefan had been doing all this time began racing through his mind. He had always made a conscious effort to keep the vampire from his thoughts. It was difficult at times. Particularly when he had his bed warmed by men that had certain features, blond hair, green eyes, beautiful abdominals...those nights he often found himself imagining his partner was someone else.

He did not go out of his way to discover what his favorite vampire was up to. He had heard whispers of course, he was Nikklaus Mikaelson afterall. He knew that the Ripper of Monterey was once again on the wagon, the blonde trollop Lexi having whisked him off and locked him up until he denied his true nature. He had heard that his ripper was no more.

He had went a little mad that day he had heard that news. Luckily his siblings had forgiven him when he had taken the daggers from them a few weeks later. He did not want to have to explain to them why he was extra perturbed. Elijah would see through him at once and Rebekah would be bratty and whining. Kol he kept undaggered, he knew that Kol would jump at the chance to go along with him, no questions asked.

He smirked as he recollected the weeks that he ripped the heads off countless people near the last location his informants had spotted Stefan. He had made sure to rip the heads off, the arms, the legs and then put them together, all with a smile on his face. He never knew if Stefan had gotten wind of all of the deaths and the odd ways their bodies were discovered. But it made him feel better.

He wanted to punish the vampire... if he could even be called that, he had heard he was eating woodland creatures now.

Kol had never asked why Nik was on this mission. He simply smiled and made a game of it with his brother, seeing who could do the most damage. Besides Kol had a feeling he knew exactly what was causing his brother to go on a rampage, Rebekah had filled him in on the vampire she had loved with the weird hair. He had heard how him and Nik were like brothers. Kol smirked as she told him the story, his sister might not have realized the signs but Kol was extremely good at reading his brother.

Whenever Rebekah mentioned the little Salvatore vampire Nik's head snapped up or his eyes widened and he not so discreetly latched on to every word Rebekah spoke. So Kol ripped the arms off of the bodies in front of him, snapped the legs off and drained them of blood, anything to help his brother get closure.

Eventually Nik had told him it was time to go home and when they undaggered Elijah and Rebekah and they had stormed in and demanded what had happened he simply smiled and said him and NIk wanted to have some irresponsible fun.

Nik never mentioned their ripper cleanse and Kol never brought it up hoping it had helped hiis brother move on. Slowly, Nik found that he had slowly moved on. He had become so disgusted with the thought of the Ripper being so weak that he found it easier to throw him from his mind. Afterall, it was his ripper that ignited the deep feelings of desire within him, not some pathetic creature trying to deny his true nature.

He had stopped the whispers from coming to him. He knew that Rebekah still stalked the vampire from time to time and if something truly interesting had happened he would have heard from her.

And she had delivered. Although unintentionally.

This image sparked the feelings that he had kept repressed all of these years. Fantasies of tracking down Stefan flashed through his mind. It wouldn't be difficult. Stefan did not blend well. He was either in riper mode, leaving a trail of bodies behind him or he was on the wagon and just too beautiful to be ignored. People tend to remember a strikingly beautiful person. And of course his hair gave him away.

All it would take would be a few phone calls to some of his faithful followers and he could have Stefan's location within the week, sooner if he stressed the importance. He pulled his phone out, staring at the screen.

Did he want to do this?

Stupid question...should he do this? Klaus had not lived all of his years without thinking things through. Of course he was impulsive the majority of the time, its what happened when you were invincible and could have whatever you wanted. But he also knew that his sister still held Stefan in her heart. Obviously she was still pinning after him, she kept a picture of him under her pillow.

Did he really want to find the vampire? He may come back in to their lives and just fall right back in to his sister's bed. His eyes narrowed. Or he could find the vampire and keep it from his sister. Thoughts of the coffins in the attic popped in his head again but he roughly shook his head.

No. He was not going to let his lust for Stefan control his actions. He would not let his desire for the one thing he wanted but could never have, overwhelm him for the second time this century. But he also wasn't going to let the object of his desires get away from him again. He was Klaus Mikaelson, it was time he finally got what he wanted. He flipped open his phone and began scrolling through the contacts.

_**A part of me has just been ripped**_

_**The pages from my mind are stripped**_

_**Oh no, I can't deny it**_

_**Oh yea, I guess I gotta buy it!**_

If he hadn't been so intent on his mission he would have heard the front door open. If he wasn't rapidly typing texts to vampires in different regions of the world he would have heard someone walk up the steps. And if he wasn't fantasizing about what he would do to the vampire when he found him as he pressed send he would have heard his sister's door open. But he didn't. He was too busy imagining all of the wicked things he would do to Stefan when he finally had him.

"What. Are. You. DOING?" He spun and stared at his sister's narrowed eyes and watched as they rapidly went from the magazine, where Stefan's face was staring at them, to her brother's face. She crossed her arms, eyebrow raised as she waited for an explanation.

Nik stared impassively back, mind racing as to what he should tell his sister. "I should ask you the same thing sister." he said, a smirk coming across his face as he scooped the magazine up and turned it to her. He watched as her cheeks flushed slightly. "Hording a secret shrine to Stefan Salvatore are we?"

Rebekah glared and went to grab the magazine but Nik jerked it just out of her reach. "Pathetic really."

"Give it back Nik!" she hissed out, embarrassed at first for having her brother discover her secret but also furious that he was ridiculing her. He never understood her feelings for Stefan, he thought she was foolish, but he never could see what she saw when she looked at Stefan.

"Are you honestly so foolish as to pine after a vampire that rejected you almost a hundred years ago?" Rebekah stopped flinging her arms out, her attempts at trying to get back the magazine paused for the moment. She glared at her brother, hating him for the painful reminder. "My sister, the original...letting an insignificant vampire break her heart and yet she still lusts for him from afar." Rebekah felt her eyes filling with tears.

"You are a bastard." She hissed, quickly lunging for the magazine and grabbing a hold of it right as he pulled it back. The sound of ripping paper filled the air. They both looked down at the magazine, both sets of eyes widening in horror as the page with Stefan on it ripped and his body was in two seperate pieces. "Look what you just did!" She shrieked, grabbing a makeup brush from her dresser ad stabbing the dull end through Nik's flesh.

He snarled at her, pushing her back with enough force that she was flung out of her room. Luckily before she flew down the stairs Kol caught her. She ignored him and lunged at Nik again but he rolled his eyes at her and she stopped, realizing she was just playing right in to his words.

She took a breath and composed herself, standing upright and smoothing her hair. "He may have broke my heart but it was only because I gave it to him and he wasn't ready for everything that being with me brought...but Mikael is rotting in a tomb...its safe now and its only a matter of time until he comes back to me." Rebekah spun on her heel, grabbing her keys from where they fell out of her pocket during their tussle. She glided down the stairs and opened the front door, she paused and turned back.

"If there is not a copy of that magazine waiting under my pillow I will be telling Elijah about this. I do believe that he has a dagger for you and you are still susceptible until we find another doppelganger right brother? You aren't invincible yet." And with that she slammed the door and got in her car, driving to clear her mind and escape from her brothers.

Nik and Kol stared at each other until Kol started laughing. Nik rolled his eyes and picked up the remains of the magazine, not willing to deal with his brother's antics. Kol was too quick and grabbed the magazine, piecing together the two halves and staring down at the notorious Stefan Salvatore.

"Not bad Nik," Kol said, smiling up at his brother.

"I believe you should be paying your compliments to Rebekah, she is the one in love with him."

"Yes, yes, sister and her passing fancies, she falls in love with half the men she meets." Kol glanced down at the vampire that had captured both his siblings attention. He had to admit he was attractive and there was something very alluring about his eyes. "I think I see why she fancies him." he said nonchalantly. He saw Nik tense for a moment.

"Oh?" his brother asked quietly.

"Yeah, he has that innocent, almost pure look to him, but underneath that you can tell he is an animal, waiting to be unleashed, wanting to lose control." He chanced a look at Nik and saw his brother staring down at the image in Kol's hands. He smirked, glad to have his brother playing right in to his hands. "I think I am going to track him down."

Nik's head snapped to his and he locked eyes with his brother. "What?" he snarled out, not even trying to control his anger.

"Oh please Nik, don't act like you care about Bekah's feelings..." Kol paused, watching as Nik pursed his lips but stayed silent. "And I am not willing to let this gorgeous man disappear without knowing what its like to unleash the animal within, without being there as he lets his blood lust take over." Kol could hear Nik's breath get heavy and he barely contained his glee. "I've been too bored lately...Imagine what it will be like...getting the little Salvatore to fall off the wagon...following behind him as he rips apart his victims and drains them...watching his eyes fill with blood lust and then turn on you with actual lust...and then imagine the feeling as you chase each other and fight for dominance...I can only imagine how amazing he will feel as I sink to the hilt inside him- I bet hes never been taken by a man and I will take great pleasure in defiling the little darling."

Kol was against the wall the second the last word left his mouth. Nik was holding his body up against the wall, the plaster behind him cracking. His brother's fangs were bared, his eyes dark and his veins rippling.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Him." Nik snarled out viciously, getting close to Kol and locking eyes with him.

"Are you trying to compel me brother? Think you can solve your problems with me the same way you solved your problems with sister?" Nik's eyes widened and Kol smirked, pushing his brother back. He was enjoying the sight of his brother losing control, it so rarely happened. He smirked, satisfied that he was getting such an exciting reaction.

"Come on mate, did you really think I wouldn't investigate the little vampire that broke my sister's heart? I went after him, prepared to take great delight in ripping his heart out. " Nik growled but Kol ignored him. "Imagine my surprise when I ask him why he did that to my dear sister and he looked at me as if I was crazy...even after compelling him...he had never heard of Rebekah or Nikklaus Mikaelson..."

Nik looked down, avoiding Kol's gaze. Kol shook his head. "You went through all of the trouble, compelling a little vampire to forget and then telling sister that he got scared and ran away, the threat of Mikael not being worth her love...and for what?" Nik's fangs retreated and he stared away from his brother, ignoring his knowing gaze.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Kol was not supposed to notice things...no one was.

"At first I assumed you were jealous that Rebekah wanted to spend her life with someone other than family...and then I thought maybe you were scared that he would drag you down and Mikael would find you easier..." Nik slowly turned to look at his brother, morbid curiosity wanting him to hear what would come out of his brother's mouth next.

"And then I started to put it together...right after our mock-ripper spree. You weren't jealous of a little vampire stealing our sister's affection...you were jealous of Rebekah...and you weren't scared that Mikael would find you...you were scared he would use your little Salvatore and hurt him." Kol walked right up to Nik, staring in to his eyes, daring him to contradict him.

"Nikklaus Mikaelson...protecting a baby vampire because he was oh so in love with him and yet couldn't have him. You make fun of Rebekah for pining after him but you are an even more love sick fool than she is brother!" Kol laughed and threw his arm around his brother, noticing the tensing of his brother's muscles.

Nik opened his mouth, probably about to deny it but Kol shook his head, grabbing the magazine and flying down the stairs. "I'd check your phone brother, your informants should have a location by now." Klaus grabbed his forgotten phone from his pocket and saw that he had a multitude of texts one from Kol himself.

"I have known where he is everyday since I uncovered the truth...how do you think a woodland creature eating vampire has managed to stay alive? Honestly Nik, a vegetarian vampire...you need to fix that...the amount of times my minions have had to save his life is absurd." Nik's mind could barely absorb all of the information being tossed at him.

Kol knew about Stefan.

Kol had watched over Stefan... Stefan had been in danger?

"You have known all this time?" Nik whispered, surprised that his foolish, crazy and slightly deranged little brother had been the one to put together the pieces, not Elijah, Rebekah or Finn...not that hee had seen Finn in years.

"Who do you think convinced him to pose for Play Girl in the first place?" Kol winked and walked out of sight. Nik stood still for a moment longer before his eyes read the text from Kol.

Mystic Falls.

He calculated the distance and ran to his room, grabbing some essentials and then flying down the stairs. As he opened the door Kol called out to him.

"And brother, don't forget to get sister's magazine before you leave...you might have the real thing soon but sister deserves her fantasies...and you won't be able to defile that deletable darling with a dagger through your heart."

Nik glanced at Kol, thanking him with his eyes before he went in to his car, thoughts of his Ripper filling his mind, visions of their future together filling Klaus with hope, something he hadn't felt in a while. He had to let him go before, but now that Mikael was locked away, there was nothing preventing him from getting Stefan...his sister be damned.

_**My blood runs cold**_

_**My memory has just been sold**_

_**My angel is the centerfold**_

_**Angel is the centerfold**_

"Hello?"

"Mr. Salvatore?"

"Yes...who is this?"

"Hello this is James from Play Girl, we are calling to ask you to pose for our next issue."

"Oh...well...it was kind of a one time thing..."

"Mr. Salvatore we are prepared to offer you substantial compensation."

"Is there a particular reason why? I am going to be honest sir, I only did it because I lost a bet...I wasn't planning on it becoming a regular thing."

"Let me be straight to the point...we sold out in record time...actually we have never sold out an issue."

"Sold out...because of me?"

"Sir...we had one customer buy out all the physical copies within ten states and purchase our complete online inventory."

"Do you know who?" Stefan could feel the dread pooling in his stomach, Damon must have found out and now he would never hear the end of it.

"Unfortunately...that information is normally classified...but I might be willing to look the other way if you were agreeable to come in for negotiations..."

Stefan sighed, no desire to do another grueling photo shoot but needing to prepare himself against the onslaught of ridicule he would receive if Damon had been the purchaser. "Fine. I will come in for a meeting."

"Oh thank you Mr. Salvatore, thank you! Now lets see...okay here we are, we don't have a name for the customer who purchased the physical copies...we are assuming it was orchestrated by the man who bought the online inventory because he made the order from the area...the store purchases were all made by different people...cash...but all in bulk."

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows...he knew that Damon had friends but did he really have enough willing to go from store to store buying Play Girl in bulk? But if not Damon who could it be?

"Ahh here we are...well thats strange...theres no last name...just Klaus...does that ring a bell?" Stefan pursed his lips and thought, his memory near photographic but he had no recollection of anyone by the name of Klaus.

"Never heard of him."

"Well Mr. Salvatore, often what ends up happening- I used to work at Play Boy mind you and I would see it alot-old classmates who might have had fantasies...or people you grew up with...possibly worked with...get so excited by the idea that they can be closer to their childhood fantasy that they go overboard...Maybe its someone from far back in your past? Although how old are you...18?" The man laughed and Stefan rolled his eyes, if only this man knew how old he really was.

"How about we schedule for ten in the morning on Monday?" Stefan acquiesced and hung up the phone, tapping it lightly in to his palm. He stared out the window of the boarding house wondering who would purchase all of those magazines just to see him half-naked.

A knock sounded on the door and Stefan shook his head, Elena said that she would be coming over later, she wanted his help with coordinating Damon's outfit to her dress for prom. The two of them were forbidding each other from seeing their outfits beforehand and Stefan got stuck in the middle, chosen as the middleman for the couple.

He opened the door and his eyes widened as a stranger stood, staring at him intently. Stefan raised an eyebrow but the stranger smiled, his dimples showing and his eyes darkening. "Ripppuuuuh." Stefan shivered, for some reason the name sent shivers down his spine.

"Stefan?" Stefan turned and saw Elena getting out of her car, holding her prom dress and shooting him a questioning glance toward the man at the door.

"Elena!" Stefan said at the same time the stranger hissed out, "Katerina?"

All three looked at each other and the stranger slowly turned to look at Stefan again, his smile widening and his eyes sparkling. "Well aren't you just full of surprises...and I thought nothing could be more satisfying then finding you, but this..." the stranger pointed to Elena and then back to Stefan, "this is fantastic."

.

.

.

The end.

I know, not too much actual Klefan...more implied Klefan. I just loved the thought of Klaus being away from Stefan and then all of a sudden finding out his Ripper has been posing for Play Girl. I wanted to put more of the reunion between the two here but it would turn out too long if I was to do it justice...maybe a sequel in the future...who knows...I hope you enjoyed it regardless!


End file.
